


Save You

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime Scenes, Day 19 Dead or Dying, Drabbletober, M/M, Mechanic Resurrection!AU, Pick up a scene, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tooru disandera agar Wakatoshi mau melakukan perbuatan keji.





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Tadinya ini ditulis utk pair kesayangan rexa di KnB, tapi karena rexa udah janji mau bikin drabbletober khusus untuk Haikyuu!! jadinya pairnya rexa ganti ^^
> 
> Happy reading~♥

 

Pilihannya hanya dua. Mati atau _mati_. Yang mana pun ... Wakatoshi tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi.

Betul, maut telah bosan dengan dirinya. Yang bagaikan penipu ulung, mengelabui sang _shinigami_ dengan berjuta cara demi menghindari takdir kematian yang senantiasa mengincar. Namun takdir jua, yang membuatnya harus menyerah pada keadaan. Atau dia yang dicintainyalah yang akan dipilih oleh sang kematian.

["Ushiwaka-chan, aku tidak apa-apa."]

Tapi ia terikat di kursi, seperti pesakitan yang akan menemui ajalnya. Bibirnya bengkak, ada memar di ujungnya. Pelipisnya robek, setetes dua darah mengalir dari luka yang tercipta. Wakatoshi menggeram.

["Kuperingatkan kau Ushijima, kalau kau main-main lagi. Aku tak segan bermain dengan nyawanya."]

Lelaki setengah botak itu memegangi dagu Tooru—terlihat nyaris akan meremukkan—seraya berujar demikian. Nadanya penuh otoritas dan dingin. Sengaja ibu jarinya menekan ujung bibir Tooru yang memar, mengakibatkan yang bersangkutan mengerang tertahan.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" tegas Wakatoshi Pandangan matanya menajam, seolah meremukkan lensa kamera ponsel yang menjadi penghubung ketiganya.

Lelaki paruh baya di seberang sana terkekeh. Angkuh.

["Target selanjutnya akan dikirimkan melalui pesan teks pada ponsel yang ada di dalam tas cokelat kulit. Kau bisa menemukan tas itu di bangku yang berada di dek kapal. Kau harus berhasil dan sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan .... dia akan kukirimkan di dalam koper kepadamu."]

Layar menyorot pada Tooru. Pemuda itu berusaha tersenyum untuknya. Wakatoshi meremat ponsel pintar dalam genggaman.

"Tooru, tunggu aku. Aku pasti—pasti akan menjemputmu dan membawamu kembali. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Toorunya mengangguk. Senyum yang selalu menjadi kekuatannya itu kembali merekah.

["Ushiwaka-chan, aku percaya padamu. Kembalilah dengan selamat."]

Lalu layar menghitam.

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ♥ sampai jumpa lagi^^  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
